Convergent
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Factions divide Ellie and Trudi's world. The Abnegation, the Erudite, Candor, Amity and the Dauntless. When the young people turn 16, they make the ultimate decision. Stay, or go? This year is their turn. They say to trust the test. But what if the test is against you? How do you survive when every path you choose has monsters under the bed? To stay... or to go?
1. Chapter 1

ONE

 **[GERTRUDE]**

As the sun rose above the mountains, casting an eerie glow upon the world, neither of us wanted to go back. Today would be hard, without a doubt.

Elizabeth and I have known each other since Lower-levels class, that's not to say we've been friends all this time. Not that we _hated_ each other or anything, more like we didn't have anything in common.

Until the day we realised we felt the same way – about our faction, I mean. We are both Abnegation-born, living only a couple of stone houses apart. We all wear the same grey clothes and neat, tight buns. In fact, I barely knew what I looked like, even when I do get my mirror time for the month, I barely looked, each time seeing a stranger just to look the other way. I can tell you I have brown-auburn hair, just past my shoulders in a wavy form, that's about it.

Elizabeth knows that isn't made for Abnegation. She knows that she will transfer, most likely to either Candor or Dauntless, she's honest, but not overly so, and incredibly brave.

Although I knew that Abnegation is my home, my family and my friends. I admire the art of selflessness, the artwork of living for another. Giving to the factionless, ruling with fairness and equal rights, never for selfish gain. I love everything about my faction. Except I don't feel like Abnegation, I don't think I'm that brave, that disciplined to restrain my thoughts, my emotions, my opinions and beliefs, my curiosity.

That's why I envy the Candor. It doesn't matter what they think, whether it's outrageous or a little on the dumb side. They are respected and their every thought is treated likewise. They take into consideration every aspect of the truth and don't stop until they've uncovered it.

Which is why I'm respective of the Dauntless, their fearlessness, their bravery and courage, it stands out against everything. It doesn't matter if it's completely crazy, any and all fear is pushed aside, and that is how you are free.

Although I respect Erudite, for the knowledge and medicines they have produced over the years, I do not respect the people of that faction. They – and I am generalising – believe that everything they say is right, and it makes them egotistical and big-headed.

And the last faction that I shall ramble about, are the Amity. I am very mindful of them, they are always happy, and I'd love to be so carefree as they do, but mostly, they seem ignorant. They ignore all the horrible deeds happening around them and act as if they didn't.

"Gertrude! Are you ready?" My mother called from inside. I climbed down the ledge from the roof into the small window of my room.

"Yes, mother," I called back, grabbing my pack and making my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab myself lunch.

"Here's your pouch, for after school," mother smiled, handing me the simple bag with a long strap, with food for the factionless. We do it every day, without fail.

"Thank you, Mum," I smiled back.

"You're most welcome, now off to school, you don't want to be late," mother smiled again, but this time it was…sad. I think she knows, that I'm not Abnegation material.

"Bye, Mum," I hugged her, ignoring all rules.

"I love you, never forget that. Now, today's a big day. Good luck, my baby girl."

"I love you too, Mum." I held back a tear that threatened to fall. I turned and walked to the bus station that was a fair way away from our little stone house.

The ride to school, was quiet and silent – on our part – but as we neared the other factions, the bus grew rowdy, loud and getting very full, as usual. When an elderly Erudite lady came on, looking for a seat, I took no hesitation in standing up, and offering my seat. The Erudite smiled politely me and took the seat without question.

That's really the only problem I have with being Abnegation, I don't mind giving, I don't mind the thoughts that others have of us. But couldn't they at least say 'thanks'? At least she was polite, not like some people. I once moved aside to make room for a young boy in Candor colours, he promptly raged on about how the Abnegation are submissive for a reason, that we're weak-willed and on and on he went.

I did my damn best to ignore him, its actually really hard when you want never better than to collect his nose with your fist. But the Abnegation does not submit to the wants of that of body and mind. Only soul and for the souls of others. And in that situation, I couldn't and wouldn't result to anger and violence.

I will not embarrass my family and my faction. They're good people. They don't deserve this.

All too soon, we arrived at school. I was dreading the test. Though they were never wrong, were they? So, just trust the test, besides, it doesn't matter what the tests say, it doesn't change anything. That's what our people always said, and when asked, that's how we replied.

I didn't pay attention in any of my classes, I felt bad, mostly because I was stuck in my own thoughts. How very selfish of me. I mentally slapped myself. If this were my last day in Abnegation, I will do my people proud, not for myself, for my family and friends.

However, it didn't matter how much I did or didn't pay attention, we didn't learn anything, mostly 'good luck's and 'trust the test.' Lunch quickly rolled around and I made my way to the lunch room, waiting for all the other students to eat before ourselves, we grabbed our basic lunches, not enough to fill our bellies, but just enough to sate hunger.

Elizabeth and I sat quietly after we finished, every now and again, someone would ask how someone else was, if they were okay, the usual.

I looked up at her and saw an eagerness, I knew she wanted action, to act out, to live and be free. I wanted that too, but I was also hesitant to leave my beloved faction – and my family – and our ideals to live for others, not to delve into our own selfish desires.

It was about half an hour into the aptitude test that Elizabeth's name was called. The Abnegation volunteer called out two names from each of the five factions. She stood, giving me a small smile, that I almost missed, I willed with my eyes to say what I could not. She seemed to understand, nodding ever so slightly.

About fifteen minutes later, she and the others returned and took her seat beside me, a faint smile on her lips. I knew she had gotten what she wanted.

"Mia Facular, Grace Summers, Toby Dickson, Gertrude Huma, Howard Lithe," as she finished the five first names, she started on the second lot, I didn't bother listening anymore, my name had been called. As I stood, I saw two other girls from Dauntless and Amity stand as well as two boys from Candor and Erudite.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the open hallway leading to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

 **[ELIZABETH]**

I was nervous, sure, but I was confident. I stepped into a mirrored room with an inclined chair and a Dauntless member moving around with precision and speed with practiced hands. I made very sure to avoid looking at myself, my upbringing was intensive and burnt into my mind.

"Sit down," she abruptly said.

I took a seat. Not asking questions. Questions are curiosity, to be curious is to indulge in selfish desires of the mind.

"I'm Mika, I'll be administering your test today." She said as she was attaching wires to me and to herself.

She gave me a vial with a blue liquid. "Bottoms up," she said, handing it to me. Although I would love nothing more to ask her what it was, I opened my mouth and tipped the contents down my throat. I figured, if everyone did this, it can't hurt, right?

Instantly, I was no longer in the mirrored room. I was in a large room, I looked around for a moment before I realised, it was the lunch room, without the tables – save for one – and the people. But it was definitely it.

The table held three items. A loaf of bread, a pistol, and a calculator. I frowned. The Abnegation part of me said, 'take the bread' and another part said take both, leave the calculator.

"Choose," an ominous voice came from nowhere. I discreetly looked around, not seeing anyone.

"May I take two?" I dared to ask.

"No. Choose." It said again. I realised, it wasn't female, or male for that matter.

The bread could be useful, to feed myself or someone else, it could prove valuable, I was going to take it when something inside of me stopped. Instead reaching for the gun. I've never held a firearm in my life, and admittedly, I didn't think I ever would.

It was heavier then it looked. Before I'd even realised, the scenery around me changed. There was a man, a factionless man, skinny and looked like he hadn't eaten for days, I was instantly worried, but then I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. He had a knife.

True, with the gun I could put distance between us, he won't be able to hurt me. But the bread could've brought a peaceful outcome. The gun was all I had, so I had to make do. I could defuse the situation before it can come to blows. Even though I've never fought anything in my life. Not even a mental battle.

"Whatcha got there, missy?" he snarled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice even and unafraid, even if my heart was pounding in my chest, saying something completely different.

"That gun! You're gonna' hurt me, aren't ya?"

"No," I said, firmly. "Not unless you give me a reason."

"Don't ya see I'm holding a knife?"

"Yes, but I do not believe in unnecessary violence."

"You afraid, littl' girl?" He sneered.

"Not at all, because you won't hurt me," I lied, but I tried very hard to hide my shaking.

"I think differently," he gave a mocking sing-song tune.

"If I was," lie. "I would not let that small, irrational, insignificant fact sway me," truth. "I will not hurt you, unless you give me a reason to."

Before I even blinked, he came at me, his hand with the knife raised, his face filled with unmatched rage and filled with a bloodthirsty look, demanding blood.

He screamed intangible and incoherent things at me, waving his knife dangerously close to my body, I held the gun out, pointing the barrel at him.

"Don't make me do this, please! I don't want to hurt you."

He just continued screaming at me, seemingly not even realising that I said anything at all. All of a sudden, an innocent appeared, about maybe ten in Abnegation grey. He saw her and turned away from me, raising his knife, he stalked predatorily towards her.

I raised the gun with new found purpose. "Don't touch her, I'm warning you."

He continued to the girl, who was frozen in fright. I knew it was unavoidable now. He was going to hurt her, and he wouldn't regret it. My heart pounded so hard it hurt. I didn't want to, but to protect that girl, I knew I had to. I swallowed my fear and doubts. I cocked back the hammer of the gun, aiming the barrel to him, I took a deep breath.

And pulled the trigger.

I gasped, sitting up in my chair, shaking from the adrenaline. I looked around for the man who meant harm. But only saw the Dauntless volunteer, Mika, I relaxed. It wasn't real.

It was the aptitude test, I looked at her expectantly.

She pulled the electrodes off my forehead. And she smiled.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth. You got Dauntless." I smiled, letting out a little nervous laugh. "I have to admit, though. I didn't expect you to."

"Yeah, well," as if it were an explanation, I shrugged.

"Yeah," Mika's previous smile was now more of a polite twitch of the lips. "Well, off you go, I have a lot more people to get through yet. Have a good day, and good luck with the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow."

I smile and said my thanks. I opened the door, closing it behind me, I leant against it for a second. Although I was happy with my results, I knew I was still Abnegation until tomorrow, I relaxed my smile, thinking of nothing but calming, neutral thoughts.

Once I was happy with my composure, I made my way back to the lunch room to the corner where the Abnegation were sitting. I sat next to Gertrude who gave me a look that seemed to say 'Congratulations, I knew you wanted it.' I tried to say my thanks without saying anything. I think she got it, but at that time, her name was called and she left to take her test.

I sat, trying my hardest not to fidget, remaining as calm and collected as I always was. I waited for about ten minutes, four of the ten had returned, and as each minute passed, more exited and took their seats. Then when nine of them had returned from their tests, the Abnegation volunteer called the next ten names.

 _Where was Gertrude? Why hadn't she come back yet?_

I couldn't ask, I couldn't stand up and walk over to the lady, I couldn't, yet I really, really wanted to – no, _needed_ to. She is my friend. There has to be a reason she isn't here. I had to wait though, I'd see her later. It'd be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

 **[GERTRUDE]**

If there were any coherent thoughts as I made my way home, I couldn't process them.

 _Danger. Divergent. Dead. Danger. Dead. Danger. Danger. Dead. Divergent._

I couldn't be, no. There had to be some kind of mistake, but I knew there wasn't. Something deep inside me always knew. I just hadn't even known, thought, begun to comprehend the elaborate turn that my life had taken.

My mind wandered back to the conversation that took place in the mirrored room.

 _A worried look crossed his features. His red shirt and yellow pants giving him a look that said anything but kind and gentle. But the way he looks at anything and everything, he genuinely looked happy. Expect for right now._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" I asked, the first thing that came to mind, although I was very worried for my results, maybe he wasn't okay._

 _His gaze snapped up to mine. "I am fine; I am worried for you."_

 _"_ _Me? Why? What were my results?" I was very unaccustomed to having any focus on me, whatsoever._

 _He paused, he seemed unwilling to say anything. It was a while before he said anything. "They were…inconclusive."_

 _"_ _Inconclusive?"_

 _He nodded slowly. "Yes, meaning that…the test could not eliminate four factions. It could only remove three."_

 _"_ _Meaning?" I risked asking._

 _"_ _You're what they call…. Divergent."_

 _I repeated the unfamiliar word. "What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _You… you're not just a part of one faction, but two. Abnegation and Dauntless. And if it wasn't for that lie at the end, you would've gotten Candor as well."_

 _I remembered what lie he was talking about. It was to a little girl, she asked if I'd be okay, I'd said yes, to calm her as I walked into the line of fire. I'd died for her; I'd said that because she seemed distressed. I didn't want her to worry about me, or live with that guilt._

 _"_ _So… What do I do tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _I'm manually entering your results as Abnegation, stay in your faction, if you go to Dauntless, they'll find out about you there."_

 _"_ _Who? Who's after me? Why?"_

 _"_ _I don't know for certain. But you must proceed with caution. You can't tell anyone, friend, family, no one. You can't trust anyone. Keeping this secret is the difference between life and death."_

 _Death? "But I can trust you?"_

 _He nodded. "I won't tell anyone."_

 _"_ _Thank you," I gave him a small smile. "Thank you for your help."_

 _"_ _It's my pleasure," he returned my smile, but his seemed strained. "Now, I'll tell them you felt sick, so I let you out the back, go straight home, you have a lot to think about."_

 _"_ _Thank you, again." I got off the chair and he walked me to the back door I hadn't seen before._

 _"_ _Good luck, you'll need it."_

It started to rain, but I didn't bother going under cover. I let the rain soak me to the bone. Instead of going straight home, I took an altered route to a factionless area, I've met some people there, and generally, they're really nice, kind and generous. Although, they're still angry at the fact that they can't fit into our world and have been kicked out instead of having a chance.

There's a young mother, Claire, she has a fourteen-year-old daughter, Ava. She wishes, more than anything, that they'd let her daughter take the aptitude test, so she'd have a chance at fitting in, moving into our world. But it's not possible. Just like she tried getting her into the school, although she was a little nervous about that. Considering they would know she's factionless, she'd be a target.

Claire became factionless because she stood up a Candor citizen, she was from Amity, but doing so, she resorted to blows, against everything. She said that she couldn't stand by and watch the innocent fall any longer. And they took it as a direct betrayal. But she said that it was worth it. He comes and goes, makes sure that she and her daughter are as okay as they can be. But he can't do anything more. Not without raising suspicions.

I made it to their block, walking up to their door, knocking loudly.

"Coming!" A moment later, the door opened to Claire's familiar face. She smiled when she saw me. "Miss Gertrude. What a surprise! Shouldn't you be in school?" Claire tried to scowl but couldn't.

"Hey, Claire. It was the aptitude test today, I left early."

"Oh, that's right! It's that time of the year! Come in, come in."

I walked into the familiar apartment. Taking a seat on one of the only pieces of furniture. Since they're factionless, they don't get the housing like we do. They make their own homes and find all the pieces that they can, creating a somewhat homey feel.

"So, how'd you go?" Claire asked.

"Um, yeah. Okay," I tried to sound fine. "Um, here's some food." I got up, removing my pouch from my shoulder, putting it down on the table – if you can call it that. It was a flat-ish piece of wood held up by square-shaped pieces of anything from wood to plastic, to try and keep it high enough and steady enough.

"Thanks, dear. We really appreciate it," she smiled, taking the food out of my bag, into a box. "So, tell me, what did you get?"

"I'm not allowed to say, I'm sorry, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. But surely the rules don't apply to factionless, now does it?" Claire smiled innocently.

"I don't know, but I'm still not saying. I'm sorry, Claire. But I will say, I'm trying to decide whether to stay, or go."

"What does your head say?"

"Stay."

"And your heart?"

I sighed. I know what my heart said, but the way they were raging against each other I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't lie, even my soul yearned to go, to go and explore all that life has to offer.

"Gertrude?"

"It says to go."

Claire smiled sadly. "Then go."

"But my family, what about them? I can't leave them. And what about you? Who will bring you food?"

"Your family will always love you, no matter what. They'd want you to follow your heart. And Ava and I will be fine, we'll live and there are always more Abnegation that'll help us out."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Claire smiled again. "I'm always right," she laughed. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

 **[ELIZABETH]**

They let us go once everyone had taken they're tests, and still no Gertrude.

I was nervous, fidgeting the whole way home. A Candor girl who was sitting next to me spoke up.

"What's wrong with you, stiff?" I looked up, besides from she said it in a way that was meant to bring offense, her eyes spoke that she was truly curious as to what had me this way.

"My friend, she didn't return from her test, I'm worried about her."

"Wow, you actually spoke," her eyes widened. "And I get it. Though, I didn't know you stiffs had friends," she noted, a frown between her eyebrows.

"Generally, we don't usually. It's seen as a selfish desire to have someone we can talk to about anything. But Gertrude and I…we don't exactly follow the rules."

"I can see," she smirked. "Are you transferring then?"

I sighed. "Well, yes, but a part of me, doesn't want to leave. The rest of me, is jumping at the chance for adventure and a whole new world to experience. Are you?"

"Me? I'm Candor through and through, but I haven't decided yet," she smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth," I held out my hand.

"Kori," she took it, shaking my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

"So where are you transferring to?"

"Dauntless," I felt my smile widened with excitement.

Her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's a drastic change."

"I guess that's how I can though, I'm brave enough to take that step. To embrace who I am, even though I'm scared I won't be able to fit in."

"Good on you. I'm happy for you, really."

"Thanks, although is it selfish of me to hope that Gertrude got Dauntless too?"

"No, it's not, it's completely normal to want your best friend there with you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I feel like I have another friend, now."

She smiled. "Thank you, for thinking that highly of me."

"I can't help it, you've been kind to me, you got to know me when other people would've just seen the grey and someone that'll help them and ask nothing in return. It's a nice change."

"I like the fact that you're honest with me, not just 'cuz I'm Candor, but you feel like you can admit your faults."

"I am afraid, but I'm still going to smash this."

Kori laughed. "Good luck with Dauntless, this is my stop. Bye, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Kori. I hope to see you in the future."

"You too," she called over her shoulder, exiting the bus.

It was another fifteen or so minutes before the bus finally stopped at the Abnegation sector of the city.

As I exited, I said a quick thank you to the factionless driver.

I made my way to Gertrude's house. I knocked on the door, her mother, Mrs Huma answered.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. Gertrude's in her room."

"Afternoon, Mrs Huma, thank you," I smiled politely in return.

I walked up the stairs, up to her room, knocking on her door. "Come in!"

I opened it came inside, her bedroom hasn't changed. A single bed pushed up against the wall, a bedside table sat next it and a small cupboard along another wall, next to a small desk and chair.

She was sitting on her bed, she'd taken her hair out of its regular hairstyle, letting her natural auburn hair sit in wavy curls over her shoulders.

"Hi, Elizabeth," she smiled, but it seemed strained, forced. I didn't question her about it, if she wanted to tell me, I'd be here. She knew that.

"Hey, Gertrude, so, what happened?"

"Oh, uh I wasn't feeling well, so he sent me home."

"Did you do your test?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"You know we're not allowed to talk about it," she smirked. "What'd you get?"

"Uh well, good point, so I won't tell you, you can guess," I was about to make a few points to hint towards my future faction, but she gave me this look that seemed to say; _ha, you're funny. I know exactly what you got._ "Okay, what did I get then?" smartass.

"Dauntless. A blind man could see you're happy about it," she gave another smirk.

"And you?" I didn't bother telling her she was right.

"Guess," she smirked again.

"Dauntless?" I asked, barely daring to be hopeful. She nodded. "YES!" I jumped around, not bothering to hide my enthusiasm.

She just laughed at me.

"So… I was thinking… I'm going to shorten my name, when I transfer." I started, looking at her expression to determine what she's thinking.

She raised an eyebrow. No fair, I wish I could do that. "To what? Liz, Beth?"

"Nah, I'm thinking more Ellie," I love it and I just knew that's what I wanted to be called.

"Ellie," she smiled, thinking it over. "I like it, it suits you."

"What about you? Are you going to change your name?"

Gertrude paused, frowning. "There's not a lot you can shorten Gertrude to," she pointed out. "But maybe," she raised her shoulders, scrunching up her face into what I call her thinking face. "I'll think about."

She's right, there _isn't_ much you can shorten it too. "Well, for whatever you choose, if you like it, I like it."

She sighed. "Thanks," she stood, going over to her window. "You wanna come up?"

"Yeah, lead the way," I smiled. The roof was one of my favourite places.

She opened the panels of glass, stood up onto the ledge, expertly turning as she stood, grabbing the ledge above the top of the window, pulling her weight up, she disappeared from my view, but I knew it took a bit of climbing from the window to the roof.

After five seconds, I knew she'd be up, so I stood up onto the ledge. I grabbed the top of the window, pulling one of my legs up to gently but firmly put my foot on the top of the window, I didn't put any weight on it until I knew my other hand was ready to grab the edge of the roof. I pushed down on my leg, lifting the other one up, reaching up with my hand. I was nearly there when my worst nightmare happened. The window's hinges came loose.

"Help, quick, it's going to break!" I whisper-yelled.

Gertrude leaned back over. "Oh no," she reached down, grabbing my outstretched hand, pulling me up, I released the window and my free hand swung up clamped down on the ledge of the roof.

Gertrude let go of my hand when I nodded. I grabbed hold with the other now, too. I pulled my feet on the ledge on top of the window where my hand was before. I lifted my body up and over the top. Landing delicately on my feet, balancing out the weight from the shaking.

"Ugh, thanks Gertrude," I smiled.

"Anytime. Just, promise me you'll catch me too, right?"

I smiled, nodding. "Always."

We walked over to the mattress we left up here. Since there's rocks and pebbles and all other horribly hurtful things on top of the flat roof, we brought a mattress up here, quite ingeniously, if I may say so myself.

One night, about three or so years ago, we brought the mattress to building, but left it outside, below her window. She climbed up with lots of rope, she tied off the ends, dropping it down, I tied the rope around the mattress until I was certain it was secure. Then I went and climbed up myself, grabbing the other side and together, we pulled it up onto the roof. That was probably the longest five minutes ever.

It has a tarp over it, tying it down and keeping it protected from the rain and the sun. We took off the tarp, plonking ourselves down on the soft, springy surface and laid in silence. Lost in our own thoughts.

 _What will tomorrow bring?_


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

 **[GERTRUDE]**

Today's the day.

I woke just as early as I usually do, I dressed almost as normally, instead of wearing my normal grey skirt and simple long-sleeved shirt, I put pants on underneath the skirt, if I'm transferring to Dauntless, I don't expect there to be any simple tasks. And I also wore a shorter sleeved shirt that was better fitting and a blazer-like jumper. I twisted my hair into a neat bun.

I took a deep breath and I went down to breakfast, my mother already up and dressed for the day.

"Morning, Mum, do you need help with anything?" I felt bad. I can't believe I got an aptitude for my home, but I'm going to leave. Leave my family behind.

I do have an older sister, but she transferred to Candor three years ago, today. Her name's Maude, but we visit her on Visiting Day every year, and I found out that she changed her name to May, which was actually our grandmother's name.

I cannot believe we're both leaving Mum and Dad. Dad was hardly ever home, working on the council is a tough and rigorous job that he takes very seriously. He does come home every night, but he gets in so late and leaves so early – but he doesn't work weekends, so he spends every minute with us, giving to the factionless, cleaning the streets, helping out wherever we can.

Mum is a nurse, although she's more of a doctor. She works at school most of the time, but when at school for some reason, she works at the main clinic in Abnegation and helps out in Candor and Amity, sometimes – though very, very rarely, in Dauntless too. They only ask for her when something very serious has broken out or someone got very seriously injured, but she's never been to the Dauntless sector. They bring their injured to her.

"Morning, Gertrude, well you can do the dishes if you'd like, but I've done everything else, thank you, sweetheart," she smiles at me.

"Mum…" I trail off. What do I say? I'm sorry? I can explain? But I can't. I can't tell anyone. The whole, divergent thing is still very new, and a little hard to handle. People want me dead? I still don't know why, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

She just smiled sadly, as if she knows what I was trying to say. She walked up to me, putting her hand softly against my cheek, pushing a strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear. "Just… just look after yourself, okay? I love you, so very much. Follow your heart, don't stay if you don't want to."

"But I _do_ want to stay, but I also want to go. What do I do, Mum?" I sagged my shoulders in defeat.

Mum just kept smiling. "You're strong and brave and selfless. Be who you are, follow your dreams, go. I'll be okay, your father, too."

"But –"

"No buts. Go, my beautiful girl. I know you want to, but this is _your_ choice. Not mine, not anyone. _Yours_. _You_ want to stay; stay. _You_ want to go; go."

I sighed. I knew she was right, as always. "You will be okay?"

She smiled. "Of course. I have your father – oh, I almost forgot! Your father's coming too, although he had to go in this morning, he'll be there."

I smiled wider. "I'm glad."

"We'll come visit you, on Visiting Day. Don't worry about us," she smiled. "Now, eat your breakfast, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

I nodded. "Okay and yeah, I guess not."

I ate my breakfast – the last meal I'll ever have in this house, this home, this faction. My next will be as Dauntless.

I did the dishes and made sure the place was tidy, memorising every detail. I didn't want to leave, but I did, I really did.

I'm not sure what the Dauntless initiation has in store for me. In Abnegation, we spend thirty days performing community service before becoming full members, then they sit side by side on a bench while older members wash the initiates feet. They share a meal, each person serving food to the person on his left.

I don't think anyone has ever been kicked out of Abnegation. I don't know how it is in Dauntless, though. I don't think it'll be easy.

Mum and I rode the bus, standing the whole way. We got there a little early, but I think everyone had that idea, so there was so many people. We took the stairs to the third floor, which really isn't that far. We've walked further for less, so we didn't mind.

Upon arrival, the sixteen-year-olds took seats in their faction's sector. The auditorium was spilt into five sectors, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Erudite and Dauntless on the end, closest to the doors. Mum led us to our sector, sitting in a higher row, while I sat at the front with other Abnegation kids my age. I recognised almost all of them, giving them a polite nod, I took a seat.

It was only about ten minutes later that Elizabeth and her family – her father is on the council with my dad and her mum also worked as a nurse, but doesn't usually work with my mum. Her little sister, Katherine, is eleven this year and her younger brother, Zachary is twelve.

Elizabeth spotted me and instantly brightened. She turned to her family and said something I couldn't hear. They nodded, replying before they each hugged her, and went to find their seats. Her mother, I noticed, looked close to tears.

Elizabeth came over to seat next to me. "Hey, Gertrude," she smiled, but I saw a sadness in her eyes. She wants to be Dauntless, but I know she loves her family and doesn't really want to leave them.

"Hi, Elizabeth," I greeted, noticing she also saw the same emotions within me.

"It'll be okay," she said, although I think she was trying to reassure herself as well.

"Yeah, you're right. They'll be okay, and we'll be okay," I nodded firmly. They never said change was easy. But it's for the better, isn't it?

The noise within the tight, but rather large area, was very loud, if not deafening. Most of the gregarious upbeat came from the Dauntless and Candor, although majority of the laughter came from Amity and the chatter from Erudite, the Abnegation were almost silent, besides from polite conversations, no one said anything.

Jack Kang, representative for Candor stood in the middle of the semi-circle around him, made of five bowls. Although, I couldn't see the contents, I knew exactly what was in them.

On the far end, closest to us, was the bowl for Abnegation, half-filled with stones. For Amity, they have dirt. Candor has glass, Erudite has water and Dauntless has lit coals.

Jack Kang took his place at the podium in the centre, he tapped the microphone once before starting. The room grew quieter. "Welcome," he said, opening his arms, as if to embrace everyone. "Welcome one and all to the Choosing Ceremony. Today we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors. The ideals which tells us that every individual has the right to choose their own way in this world."

I didn't feel like I had a choice, either hide in fear and selfishly use my beloved faction as a hide-out. Or die, basically.

"Our youths are now sixteen, and they stand at the brink of adulthood. It is now up to them, and only them to decide what kind of people they want to be.

"Long ago, our ancestors realised that it was not political beliefs, religious faith, race or even nationalism that was to blame for the failing state of our world. Rather, they figured out that it was the fault of human traits, of humankind's tendency towards malevolence. They knew that had to act, so they divided into factions that sought to eliminate those qualities they believed were responsible the world's failures.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." I believed in our faction, loved it, but hiding in it, that's not Abnegation. That's cowardice and selfish. Against my two factions. I couldn't. Just couldn't.

"Those who blamed aggression made Amity. Those who blamed duplicity made Candor. Those who blamed cowardice made Dauntless. Those who blamed ignorance made Erudite."

I admired all the factions, but two of them, I'll hold close to my heart. The Abnegation and the Dauntless. In a way, they are the same. They just have different ways of doing it. To be brave, you have to have a little selflessness.

"Joining as one, our five factions have lived in peace for many years, with each contributing to a different sector of our city. Abnegation fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government, Amity gave us understanding counsellors and caretakers, Candor with trustworthy and sound leaders in law, Dauntless with protection from threats both within and without, and Erudite supplied intelligent teachers and researchers. However, each faction isn't limited to these areas. We give each other far more than could ever be summed up. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, and we find life.

"Without them, we'd be unable to survive. This day marks an extraordinary occasion, the day on which we receive our new initiates who will work with us towards a better society and a better world."

A thunderous applause filled the room with such lively electricity. Standing in ovulation, we felt the air around us filled with emotion.

Sitting back down, Jack Kang starting reading out names, one by one, sixteen-year-olds chose their fates. We were about fifteen people in, when we got our first transfer, from Amity to Erudite. The Amity were a little shocked, her parents, maybe, gave a little weep, but the Erudite stood and cheered her on.

The Dauntless and the Erudite, they are huge when it comes to transfers, the other factions, they respect, get over or understand when someone leaves, but the Erudite and Dauntless, it's massive. I've heard some people never see their families again because of it.

A few more people transferred, but a majority stayed. The further we got through the alphabet, the more people they were, the closer it got to me.

"Gertrude Huma," oh dear, I was shaking. _No. You've made your decision. You. Are. Dauntless. Do_ not _be afraid._

With that thought, I kept my head high, I walked over to Jack Kang and the bowls. He handed me a knife, I said a quick thank you, and walked to the centre. Straight to the bowl half-filled with lit coals.

I glanced back at my mum and dad – who must've snuck in before. I gave a quick smile, slicing my hand on the blade. I held my bleeding hand over the coals, and watched as my blood sizzled.

 _I am Dauntless._


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

 **[ELIZABETH]**

I waited almost impatiently for my name to be called. Gertrude had already transferred, and as she did, I looked up to her Mum and Dad, they looked a little sad, but I think they knew, that she would.

And then, just when I was beginning to think it was close to my turn, I heard a familiar name, well, sort of, it was more the face that was familiar.

"Korlene Mason." It was the Candor girl from the bus. So, Kori's her nick name, cool. I watched as she took the knife from Jack Kang, and walked over to the far bowl, she glanced up at her family – I assume – and sliced her hand, dropping her blood onto the coals.

She must've decided to transfer, then.

Another few more people went before he finally called me.

"Elizabeth Mitchell." I gathered my wits and walked across to Jack Kang, taking the knife from him, I said a quiet thank you, and like Gertrude and Kori, I looked up to my parents, although I told them before, that I loved them – basically admitting that I was leaving. I still felt a rush of guilt or sadness. Mum smiled and nodded. _It's okay, we love you too._

Despite the cold feeling inside, I smiled and sliced my hand and let my blood drop onto the sizzling coals.

"Dauntless." Breaking eye contact with them, I made my way over to the Dauntless sector, hearing them woot and applaud me, I smiled, I couldn't help it, but then I realised. This is where I belong, I _can_ smile. I can laugh and tease and be sarcastic.

A few of them patted me on the back, saying welcome and all other kinds of greetings. Gertrude smiled at me, laughing just a bit.

This is definitely, where I belong.

I waited, with a bit more patience than before. But the ceremony still seemed to drag on. A few more transfers, a few more stayed and on and on it went. Finally, the last person to go up, an Amity girl who transferred to Abnegation.

"That is the conclusion for this year's Choosing Ceremony. Let us go, join our factions on this momentous occasion, good luck to the initiates, and have a harmonious day." Jack Kang left the podium and the Dauntless were the first to jump up, the older – and in some case, younger – members of Dauntless waited for the initiates to leave first, but I don't think they were far behind.

They hooted and laughed and pushed each other as we made of way through the doors, we bounced down each flights of stairs, I felt the pounding of our feet on the stairs, the cheers and woops made me feel alive. We starting racing each other to the train track about half a mile ahead. Gertrude and I had little troubles keeping up with the rowdy bunch, but we were still just behind the head of the pack, panting, but as we looked to each other, I knew, this is what we were made for.

Having to walk far distances is something we're used to, I mean, sure, we haven't run the distance, but it wasn't that far of a leap, really.

I watched the Dauntless for years, getting on and off the trains with seemingly ease. But I knew, it couldn't be easy getting on and off a moving train at speeds faster than a flat out sprint.

"Here it comes!" One boy yelled. They all started running at a faster pace now, to catch a moving train.

"Go, go!" I said to Gertrude, trying to push her into a faster pace.

The train rounded a bend, heading straight for us. We were close to the front, but my breaths started to come as pants, I just had my adrenaline to keep me running. Gertrude grabbed a hold of the door handle as the train got right next to us, pushing herself up, as if she were climbing out of her window.

I did the same, pulling myself in, landing not-so-graciously inside the train. Gertrude helped me up, and I looked to see that everyone in the carriage – which seemed to be the first one, or maybe second one, I wasn't sure – were mostly all Dauntless-born, besides from one guy in Candor colours and another from Erudite and Kori.

One of them, that's aura was filled authority and a look that said to respect him, stepped forward, instantly silencing any conversation. I held my ground, despite the fact that I just wanted to catch my breath and stop the adrenaline from shaking my arms and wobbling my legs.

"What the hell are you doing, stiffs?" He asked, well, it was more like demanding us.

"I'm Ellie, and I'm now Dauntless, this was the right train, yea?" I answered without hesitation.

He snickered. "You're not Dauntless yet, stiff. You gotta prove that."

"I think we kinda just did," Gertrude spoke up, defending us. "We jumped onto a moving train. I like to think that's a pretty good example."

He scoffed. "Initiation isn't over yet, stiffs. It's only just beginning. Keep it up, and maybe we'll call you by your names."

"And you are?" I don't think I like him. I put on my best sass face – but considering I literally just left Abnegation, I think it was more of a confused puppy trying to be serious.

"I like your attitude, maybe you'll survive just yet. Name's Xand," I saw had a tattoo on the back of his hand, reaching to his forearm, although I couldn't quite see what it was.

"I already said, I'm Ellie."

"Trudi," Gertrude spoke up, she was a little bit warier than I was. But the way she said it, like we did in Abnegation, void of emotion, detached from our thoughts and feelings.

Xand nodded once. "Good luck, stiffs. You'll need it." He turned away from us, seemingly done with our verbal attack.

Kori walked up to us. "Ellie! It's really good to see you, again," she smiled.

"Hi, Kori," I smiled back. "Uh, this is… ugh, Trudi, the girl I was talking about."

"Oh yeah, hey, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kori," she shook Trudi's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, how'd you guys meet?" I could see, although we only just left Abnegation behind, she already took in to actually communicating to people.

"On the bus, yesterday after the tests," Kori smiled. "She was worried about you."

I laughed nervously.

"Oh, 'cuz I disappeared?" she looked to me. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I didn't realise."

"It's okay, I know, but you're okay now, so don't worry about it," I smiled.

We talked about nothing of importance for a while, at one point, we slid down the sides of the carriage, sitting on the floor.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but soon after, came a yell.

"Get ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

 **[TRUDI]**

We had to jump off the train. Fine, I knew that, fair enough. But wait, there's more. We had to jump off the train, onto the roof of a building, seven stories high. I think they're crazy.

 _Just don't think. Jump. Don't think. Jump._

"Now!"

Jump.

I was weightless for a few moments; I was glad to see that I jumped over the ledge of the building. I managed to keep my feet for a bit, but the sudden stop of motion, had me rolling on the ground.

I got up, and went to help Eliz- _Ellie._ I went to help _Ellie._ I took her hand, standing her up, I went to see if Kori was okay, but she was already on her feet.

Kori smiled at us. "Wow, that was awesome."

I laughed in agreement. That was pretty damn awesome.

There was an older Dauntless man, standing on top of the ledge. He beckoned us over.

"Listen up! Name's Max. I'm one of the Dauntless leaders, I'm here to congratulate you on making this far." I instantly thought back to the train, to getting on and the getting off. What if someone couldn't do it? _Then they're factionless._

"Life in Dauntless is tough, we're here to see who has what it takes to be a member of Dauntless. You're first step, jump off of this building into the entrance to the compound seven stories below." He said it so casually, as if taking about the weather, not falling seven stories into the unknown.

"Those who are brave enough will not hesitate, I'll let the transfers have the privilege of going first." He jumped down and backed up a little. "Well? Who's it going to be?"

I didn't even think, I walked to the ledge, climbing onto it while peering down into the dark abyss. There had to be something at the bottom. They wouldn't kill off their initiates. Besides, this was the policing faction, the protectors, military. We have to take orders, without hesitation and without question. This wasn't a fun, fall of the building, 'hey let's go,' kind of thing. It was an order.

So I jumped.

I suppressed a gasp as I fell. I fell through a hole in the ground. The wind howled around me, but I didn't close my eyes, a little bit of panic rose but I pushed it down. I had to have faith. The feeling, although slightly terrifying, was amazing. I was just free-falling, and that's exactly how I felt; free.

My fall came to a sudden stop as I landed into a large net, I bounced down, the momentum springing me back up again, I laid in the net for a second, looking up through the hole, I saw the roof and little dots peering over the edge. I laughed a little. I did it.

I made the leap of faith, and survived.

The net suddenly moved, making me roll over to the edge.

A man was there to catch me, he was very muscular and his hair was slightly figures-through-the-hair, let-it-grow, wait-till-the-last-minute-to-cut kinda of hair style, with eyes that said so much, it was impossible to determine exactly what he was thinking.

"What's your name?" He asked, he has a deep and slightly rough edge to his voice.

After a moment's hesitation, I decided, this was it, I was no longer that Abnegation girl, but the Divergent, Dauntless initiate. It only made sense to change my name. I was no longer Gertrude – I was; "Trudi," I replied as confidently as I could.

"First jumper, Trudi!" People dressed in black stepped out from the shadows, hooting and cheering loudly, some calling my name. The rowdy, loud air filled me with a feeling of content and, dare I say, belonging, as if they were embracing me.

This was my new home. I'm not giving this up, for anything. My divergence, however, well, I shall embrace my bravery and suppress my selflessness – although I know it's not going to be easy.

"Welcome to Dauntless," he gave a quick smile, as a nervous laugh came from the sky. He turned to the net, to help Ellie out.

After she was on her feet, he asked her for her name. She smiled and answered.

"Ellie!" More hoots and woops came from the crowd as he addressed her to them, they stamped their feet and clapped so loudly it was a living thing.

Another man came over to guide us off the platform we were on, which was about ten feet off the ground. Together we waited for the others in silence – I was smiling the whole time. This was it. The beginning of our lives, our future, our destiny.

Kori jumped after us, there was eleven transfers altogether. Ellie and I from Abnegation, Kori and three others from Candor, three from Erudite and two from Amity.

When it was the Dauntless-born initiates turn, however, it was very different from the one-by-one jumpers, when the first one went to jump, he grabbed hold of his friend's shirt, pulling him down with him, there were a few that jumped in succession to each other, all landing in the net one after another, almost top of each other. The crowd laughed at their chaotic mess.

I lost count while trying to determine how many Dauntless-born there were, I think there's about ten or so of them.

When everyone had made the jump, the two men – the one who helped me out of the net and the one that led us off the platform – called us over to them.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" the second guy said, smiling. "Congratulations for making it this far! I'm K-9 and this is Ajax. We're your instructors during your initiation. We have a lot more to cover today, so keep it down and follow us."

They moved through the tunnels, and as we followed obediently behind, Kori leaned in to us. "K-9?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I was thinking that too."

"What do you think it stands for?" Ellie added.

"No idea," Kori replied. We fell silent, thinking through just why anyone would choose that kind of name.

The darkness surrounded, unfamiliar and cold seeped through the stone walls. A flash of unease came through me. _This is your home now,_ a part of my mind said. _Get used to it._ I ignored the lack of light and sign of the outside world, instead trying to memorise the layout, hoping not to get lost in the labyrinth, stories below the surface.

We came to a fork in the walkway. "Alright," K-9 called out. "This is where we spilt up! Dauntless-born, you're with me, I'm giving you your tour."

Apparently, they didn't think it was necessary. "We live here!" I think it was Xand that spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your mouths and follow me, pretend you've never seen it before. Act surprised."

They still grumbled under their breaths, but followed behind K-9, anyway, into the darkness and disappearing from view.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

 **[ELLIE]**

The first stop was called a 'Pit,' at first we were confused, why on earth was it called a Pit? We soon ate our words. It was, well, like a pit. We were on a higher ledge, looking down on it, it went as far as the eye could see, there were shops of all kinds, made and carved out into the stone walls that reached for the glass ceiling way above. There were lots of people in black milling around, looking like ants from up here. _Poor, Trudi._ She isn't very fond of heights, despite that fact, she loved being on her roof, so I guess she's gotten used to it.

"Woah," I whispered in awe of the sight before me. It was quite incredible really.

"Alright, moving on, we're going to the chasm next," Ajax was already walking off before he even finished talking.

We went into a jog to catch up. I'm going to be very fit living here.

We didn't have to walk very far, really. We could hear the roar of water rushing before we were anywhere near it. It only got louder as we got closer.

"This is the chasm, it is very symbolic here in Dauntless, it shows that there's a thin line between courage and idiocy. Fall from here, you're dead. Every year we have someone that turns up at the bottom, either because of an accident, or _suicidal_ tendencies. I'd keep your distance."

 _Suicidal_ _tendencies?_ Why would there be any need or want to kill yourself?

Before I could any more on the matter, Ajax was taking us somewhere else.

"Lunch room!" one of the Candor boys cried out with glee. "Why didn't we start here?" he added, almost sarcastically. It isn't often you meet a sarcastic Candor.

"I'll collect you guys later, to take you to your dorm. For now, eat and greet," Ajax walked off before I could ask how long we'd have. But I suppose he'll just get us when he wants to.

We stepped into the large, loud lunch room and as we did, all the Dauntless members in the area stood and welcomed us in a very Dauntless fashion. The only thing I could hear was the excited woops and hoots, whistles and laughs. Metal cups were bashed rhythmically against the tables. The pounding of their feet vibrated through the floor and the walls. Their energy become a living thing.

I wasn't worried about anything at that moment. Their embrace was heart-warming. I truly felt like a part of the family.

We were home.

I nudged Trudi, nodding to a nearly empty table, I motioned the same with Kori. They nodded and we sat, Kori on the other side, Trudi sitting next to me. The platters in front of us were brimming with food, of all kinds. Bread rolls, a dozen different meats, salad, some kind of dessert, drinks. My eyes widened. Wow… that's a lot of food.

Kori was already piling food onto her plate, not looking like we were most probably were.

"Um," I started hesitantly. "How much are we allowed to take?"

Kori, who was in the process of grabbing a patty of some kind, paused, holding it in mid-air. She blinked, putting the patty on her bread-roll. "Uh, whatever you want."

This was a very new concept to me. "How much I want? Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. Why, are there limits in Abnegation?"

Trudi and I nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Only take as much you need to survive. Do not indulge."

It was Kori's turn to go into shock. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I said, slowly. "To indulge in the desires of the body and the mind is selfish."

"Wow, and here I was, thinking all you did was help people. You guys really are selfless, huh?"

"Yeah," Trudi nodded. "We believed that to be incorruptible, is to live thinking only of others. To live that way, all day, every day. Never think of yourself, so you never have a desire to think of yourself."

"Wow…" Kori's eyes were wide, almost with disbelief.

I tried to decide what would be appropriate as my first meal in Dauntless. In the end, I decided to copy Kori's meal of choice. She called it a hamburger. I think I've heard of them before, but I'd never paid attention to the food I wasn't allowed to eat. We were joined by two Dauntless-born initiates, Brianna and Rhea.

"We saw that we're the only girls this year, besides from the Amity girl, so we thought we'd introduce ourselves," Brianna had a kind smile, but I saw the muscles under her shirt that clung to her arms, I found myself not wanting to mess with her.

Rhea was a little more…distant. Detached, but Brianna must either be used to it, or ignores it. They both had tanned skin and beautiful dark hair. Rhea's was short, just lightly brushing her shoulders with strips of colour through it, she had a nose ring and I could see a few tattoos.

Brianna's was long and tied back in a messy pony tail, she had a tattoo that peeked out from her shirt, up the side of her neck and had about four earrings in one earlobe, the other had many more, but they weren't all taken up with piercings.

They sat and ate with us, telling us who was who in the Dauntless-born.

"The 'leader' of their group over there," Brianna pointed over at Xand and the other Dauntless-born that were on the train with him. "Is Xand, he's highly respected and a natural leader. His guys are Liam, the big guy. Jason, the blond-haired one. Jordan is the one with the dark skin. Travis is the happy one, always joking and stuff."

"And the other group?" Kori asked.

"Hunter, Ryder, Nola and Victor, nothing special, I doubt they'll get through initiation. Ryder maybe, but not those three. Or well, they could surprise me, but I seriously doubt it. Alright, your turn."

Kori swallowed her bite of food. "That there, is Robin," he looked rather ordinary, with light brown hair and light skin. "Dean is the one next to him, they're close. Everyone knew they'd pick Dauntless, they're actually pretty cool. Always standing up for the people who deserve it, like bully victims and stuff like that. And … Eli, I can't see anywhere. But, same goes, everyone knew he'd come to Dauntless, but for completely different reasons, he was the bully that picked on people. Very violent and used his candidness as insults and purposeful meanness."

"Too bad we don't have someone from Erudite to introduce those three," Trudi spoke up after we mulled over the information given to us.

"There's the Amity girl though, where'd she go?" I asked.

"No idea," Kori looked around the lunch room.

"Did any Dauntless-born transfer?" I asked Brianna.

"Uh, yeah, five of them. Two to Candor, two to Erudite and one to Abnegation, actually. But we always expected her to, either Abnegation or Amity."

"So how many initiates do we have?" Trudi asked. "Eleven transfers, and eleven Dauntless-born? So 22 altogether."

"Yea," Brianna took a large bite of her sandwich. "Better work hard, transfers. Seven get cut by the end of initiation."

The three of us paused in shock. "What?" Kori managed to ask, although she still was filled with disbelief.

"Don't worry, Candor. Just work hard, there are a few weak links, you might be okay," Brianna looked at Trudi and I. "You guys might need to work a little harder though. This is a very different place from Abnegation, stiffs. Although, you keep up with your bravery that you showed jumping first, you'll be fine."

"What do you mean? So if we're in the last seven, we're what? Factionless?"

"Yea," Brianna nodded, seeming not at all worried. "Don't look so worried, I overheard Max talking to the other leaders. They decided to let more in, because there's so many of us, this year. Usually only ten get in. So fifteen is a huge difference."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

 **[TRUDI]**

After we finished our dinner, Ajax led us down another path through the underground labyrinth. We reached a large, wide wooden door, which when opened, we could see three rows of beds, five in each row.

"Initiation is taken very serious here in Dauntless, being an instructor is not a job I take lightly. I usually work in weapons design and armoury, but for the next few weeks, I'll be your instructor." Ajax had his hands clasped behind his back.

"There are some important rules you all need to know. First; you have to be in the training room, eight o'clock sharp. Your training will be from eight till six, with lunch at one. You can do whatever you like after, and you'll have some time off between stages of initiation."

Ajax crossed his arms, looking very serious. "You are not permitted to leave the compound, unless accompanied by a Dauntless member."

He pushed the door open wider. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the next few weeks. So pick a bed, and get to sleep, tomorrow is your first day of training. It'll just be you guys; we keep the Dauntless-born separate for the first stage of initiation. Do not misunderstand me. You will be ranked equally to them."

"What do you mean 'ranked'?" An Erudite boy spoke up.

"Your ranks are determined by your skills and abilities, they also help determine what jobs you get at the end of initiation and who gets cut. Now, there's a cupboard at the back of the room with common black attire, throw your old faction's clothes. Get a good night's sleep."

Ajax walked off before the Erudite boy could ask his other question. "What do you…mean 'cut'?" he trailed off, sighing as he realised that either Ajax didn't hear him or didn't bother to answer him. We made our way into the dorm, Ellie and I picking the beds along the wall next to Kori and the Amity girl.

Ellie answered though. "One of the Dauntless-born girls told us. At the end of stages one and three, they're going to cut people, by the end, seven people will be factionless, so only the top fifteen remain."

"What do you know, stiff?" he sneered at her.

"Hey," I stood up to defend her. "She's telling the truth, nose. That's what Brianna told us."

"Look at the stiff, pretending to be brave."

"Well, I didn't see you jumping first!" I said, I will not let him get anything over me. I will not lose. Not to him.

Another Erudite grabbed his friend's arm. "C'mon, dude. I'm tired, let's just get to bed."

I gave a proud huff, even if I didn't win so to speak, I didn't stand down. And it felt good. I went over to the Amity girl, who was choosing the bed near ours.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Trudi, what's your name?"

The Amity girl turned and took in my old faction's colours. "I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"You too, uh these are my friends, Ellie," I pointed to her, then pointed to Kori. "And Kori," I introduced Alice to them in turn.

The four of us went and found the cupboard Ajax was talking about. I searched through, trying to find something my size.

"Ugh, this is all boring," Kori commented. "We are _definitely_ going shopping tomorrow."

Ellie and I shared a look, we've never been shopping before, getting our clothes either by hand-me-downs or the big basket that's kept in the headquarters.

Deciding on a simple black t-shirt and tight fitting skinny rippled black jeans – which I learnt from Kori, who didn't believe we've never worn jeans before. I also got a pair of black combat boots. We did wear boots in Abnegation, but they were very worn-through and loose fitting, tied tight so they didn't fall off.

Although… getting dressed was another thing entirely, turns out, there isn't any privacy in the dorm. And we had no idea where the showers were, so, like the boys on the opposite side of the room, we changed, one piece of clothing at a time.

The best part? I got to take my hair out. Out of its tight bun that hurt my head. I massaged my scalp, promising to never have such tight knots ever again.

I laid down on my chosen bed. I was technically in the bed closest to the door. There was a spare bed between me and the door, then it was Ellie next to me, Kori next to her and finally Alice on the end, at the back of the room.

There were four spare beds, since there was eleven of us.

The lights were out, and I was trying to find sleep, but just when I though I found slumber, someone started crying softly into the night. It was fair way away, but oddly close, I had to assume it was Alice, since I didn't think Ellie or Kori were the kinds of people to cry.

I instantly wanted to soothe her fears, to make sure she was okay, but just when I sat up, I realised, that would be very 'stiff' of me. I had to be careful. No one can know about my divergence.

I had to bury any and all parts of Abnegation within me. I'm just Dauntless now. I cannot let my divergence show. No one can know, no one can suspect. Or I'll die. But I believe that I can make it. I was brave enough to choose Dauntless, and selfless to follow my friend into imminent danger and people who want to kill me.

Suddenly, I realised the kind of position I've been put in. I started hyperventilating. I could die. I-I could _die._ Who wants me dead? I've never hurt anyone.

 _No._ Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Relax. No one knows, expect for the Amity man, but I believe that he'll keep this secret. Amity are all about peace, not violence, so if my life really is in stake, he'll do anything to prevent that violence and death. No, he'll definitely keep it.

I think back to all I've done today, all I've accomplished. The brave step into Dauntless, selflessly putting my life in danger, getting on a moving train, jumping off one onto a roof, seven stories high, jumping off a building into an unknown abyss.

The weeping continued, I tried to ignore her, I tried to cover my ears with the pillow, even though I could no longer hear it, I knew that she was still crying. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I knew, as long as she was crying, I won't be able to sleep properly.

I felt suffocated with the pillow, but taking it off meant I'd hear the whimpers. I huffed. I got up as quietly as I could, I made my way to the last bed in the row, where they were coming from.

"Hey," I breathed, I didn't want anyone else hearing me. She paused her tears. "It's going to be okay, Alice."

"How do you know?" she asked, just as quietly.

"I have faith, but, you're from Amity, think positively."

"Thank you, I'll try," I could hear a slight smile in her voice.

"No worries."

When I finally landed in my bed, I couldn't hear any more tears, and with the peaceful silence, I feel asleep into rough dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

 **[ELLIE]**

A sudden loud banging woke me from my restless sleep. "Ten minutes, in the Pit."

 _Oh, great. A wake up call._ I rubbed my eyes, propping myself up on my elbow.

Trudi was already tying her laces up on her new boots, her auburn hair in a quick ponytail, which was a strange sight, since I'm used to the tight bun knots. She looked up at me, amused.

"You might wanna get up, El. He doesn't seem like the pushover type," she chuckled. "Nine minutes' left, and it takes three to get there."

"How long have you been up?" I asked, groggily swinging my legs over to put my boots on, too.

"A while, couldn't sleep," Trudi stood up and walked over to Alice, shaking her awake. Kori was yawning and complaining about 'not getting her beauty sleep.'

"Yeah, I get it, I didn't sleep well, either."

The change of colours left odd, all my life I've worn grey, but now, its suddenly all black. Although, it's one of the smallest detail changes I'll have to get used to.

 _My family._ A pang of homesickness spread through me. I know they'll come, on Visiting Day, but still. I left them, for adventure and a change of scenery. I truly didn't belong there, because of how selfish I was. I'm a disgrace.

 _Stop._ If I'm going to survive initiation and become a Dauntless member, I had to forget about anything negative. I am going to be Dauntless. I will be Dauntless. I have time to grieve the loss of my family later.

"Ugh," a voice of disgust interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Kori grimacing at her reflection in the only mirror in the room. "It's not easy being this beautiful, y'know. And I need my beauty sleep. I mean, look at this bags. I look like a druggie, for goodness sake!"

I chuckled softly at her ranting. The guys on the other side heard what she said and they either looked completely confused or amused.

"It's okay, Kori," I tried to reassure her, trying not to laugh. "It's just for today, you can get more sleep tonight?"

Kori thought for a moment and was about to reply but one of the guys interrupted her. "Ten minutes almost up!"

Kori forgot about her imagery for the moment and ran to get something off her bed.

Trudi had met up with us, practically dragging me to the door. "Quick, quick, quick! We don't want to be late!"

I laughed. "I can walk myself," she let me go, but didn't stop pestering me to quicken my already fast pace.

She called over her shoulder. "Quickly, girls! Don't get left behind!"

I regretted not getting up for breakfast. I was starving.

We started our day with Ajax telling us about the three stages of initiation, which includes physical – shooting, aim and fighting. The second is emotional, having you face simulations of your fears. And the third is mental capability, consisting of the first two stages.

"This morning, you'll be learning how to shoot, this afternoon I'll teach you a few things about fighting. So gear up, and follow me," Ajax led us to the shooting range.

He showed us a few tips about how to hold and shoot a weapon.

" _Never_ point your gun at _anything_ you aren't prepared to shoot at," Ajax has never looked more serious or more deadly. "Not playing around, not threatening, never, _ever_. Understood?"

We all nodded solemnly.

"Okay," he instantly sounded chirpier, apparently happy with our answer. "Watch me closely. Don't look at the target, look at my stance."

Ajax stood up to the line, and raised his gun. "Keep your feet about shoulder-width apart, it'll keep you balanced. Tuck your elbows in, brace yourself for the jump, aim at the target, breathe evenly, don't let your hands shake. Gently pull your finger on the trigger, fire." His gun barked once.

I looked over at his target, he got a bullseye. Not that I was expecting anything less.

"Okay, your turn. Let's see how much you pay attention."

I was holding one of the guns I'd gotten earlier, and I stepped up to the line with Trudi on one side and Kori on the other, Alice was next to Trudi and honestly I didn't pay any attention to the boys.

I then tried to copy Ajax's stance. Feet shoulder-width apart. Check. Raise your gun at the target, tuck your elbows. Check. Brace for the jump? I don't know what he meant by that, but I'm bracing. Aim; I closed one eye, peered down the barrel of the gun, I could see a little aim thingy that was coloured and had lines that met in the middle. So I lined that dot up to the bullseye. Okay, check. Breathe evenly. In, out. In, out. Okay, check. No shaking hands, ugh, they were shaking a little, so I gripped the gun harder, good enough. Aim, gently, gently pull the trigger.

 _Bang!_

I stumbled back a few steps from the force.

"So _that's_ the jump," I mumbled. I heard someone chuckle behind me, I turned and saw it was Ajax. I gave him a smile – though it was probably more of a polite but really very fake, embarrassed, pursed lips, slightly grimace kind of smile.

I went back to the target and saw I didn't hit it, not that I'm surprised. _It's okay, we have time. Not much, but enough. You'll get this. You are_ not _leaving. You_ will _master this._

I took a deep breath and raised the gun again. I repeated my checklist. But this time, I dug my heels into the ground, locking my knees, and elbows, I'm bracing of it properly, this time. Stance, aim, fire.

I was ready for the force this time, so I could stay in the same spot this time, but it was still a shock to my body. I looked up at the target, I got the very edge of the board.

It got me thinking. If I lined the line up with the target, and I got the edge to the right, does that mean I should aim further left?

I decided to give it a try.

Stance, aim, fire.

 _So damn close._

I got the edge of the outline of the target. Still, it was an improvement.

Someone to the left of me cried out in joy. "I did it!" I look along the targets, and I indeed saw that he got the bullseye, not smack bam in the middle, but got it nonetheless. He got a few slaps on the back and 'good job's from his friends. I saw Ajax nod in approval.

I steeled myself. _You got this._

Stance, aim, fire.

 _Closer._

Aim, fire.

 _Closer._

Aim, fire.

 _Closer._

Aim, fire.

 _Gotcha._

"Yes! Ha, take that, board."

Trudi peered over at me. "Really? Already?" she looked at my target, there was a line, from the outer edge to the bullseye, a literal track of my improvement.

Kori also came over. "Good job, Ellie! That's incredible!"

I saw Alice take a deep breath, she looked worried.

"You okay, Alice?" I asked, frowning.

Her gaze snapped up to mine. "Yes, congratulations, Ellie."

"You looked worried."

"No, I'm okay, thank you."

Kori visibly winced. "You're a terrible liar."

Alice's shoulders sagged. I had to say, this is the most depressed Amity girl, ever. "I-I don't think I'll ever be good enough," she admitted.

"Hey," Trudi frowned. "Don't worry, we'll help you. Although for now, Ellie's the only one who can be teaching us."

"Girls, this is shooting practice, not gossip time," Ajax didn't look happy. We all smiled innocently up at him – considering he was a giant compare to our small sizes, and Kori's taller size.

I picked up my gun again, now that I knew exactly where on the coloured visor to aim in line with the bullseye. But it took too long for my liking, having to carefully line the dots up at the correct spot. But I decided that'll be my next step, for now, learn where the gun has to point to get bullseye every time.

Stance, aim, fire.

 _Bullseye._

Not to get too cocky, but I think I'm getting the hang of this.

"Listen up! If you're suddenly wondering why you can't fire any more shots, it means, you've obviously run out of bullets, so you get another magazine, or mag for short. They generally hold ten bullets. You should always keep count of how many shots you've fired. You don't want to run out at the least opportune time."

He held up a black stick of some sort. "Come here for a sec, I'll show you how to eject your mag and replace it."

I put my gun down and we made our way over to a table. He held the gun up so we could all see it.

"Click this here, it'll pop out, catch it, check your bullets, if it's empty, pick up a new one, just click it in. There, you have ten more bullets. If you're just checking, and there's bullets left, just put it back in. Easy. Alright, off you go."

Okie dokie. Here we go.

I went back to my gun, picking it up, I clicked the switch that Ajax just showed us. It came out, and I checked it. There were bullets left, so I didn't have to replace the mag just yet. I slid the mag back into the gun and waited for the click, to say that it was going to stay there.

Stance, aim, fire.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

 **[TRUDI]**

Ellie was good. _Really_ good. I was just finishing my second mag before I got anywhere _near_ the bullseye. She was the second person to get bullseye. She helped us out a bit, telling us tips and tricks she was using, but still. Pretty much everyone had hit the board before I had.

But I was still better than Alice. I was only just hitting the target, so I didn't think anything I said would've benefitted her. I kept trying to give her tips, what she was doing wrong and how to fix that. I'm not an expert, and it was like the blind leading the blind.

I felt the need to help her. She seems really depressed though and I wish I could help, but I know that I can't.

"How are you doing, Trudi?" Ellie asked from next to me, in between firing at the target. She's going to put a hole through it at the rate she's going at.

"Okay," I tried to sound convincing, but I'm not sure I succeeded. But I really was going okay. I just didn't have high hopes.

"What are you having trouble with?" She pulled her clip out and put a new mag in. She held her gun up and fired without hesitation, or taking time to aim. But she hit a perfect bullseye.

"Um, the aiming?" I honestly had no clue what I was doing wrong. "The shooting?" I made a sound that I hoped sounded like 'I don't know.'

"Okay." She sighed, and after emptying her clip, she put down her gun and stood next to me. "Okay, go."

I raised the gun, took aim at the target and fired a shot. The force of it still got me, although I stopped stumbling back, I couldn't help the movement.

"Okay, two problems. You close your eyes just before you shoot. Don't, keep your eye on the target. Do not let it go out of sight, even for a second. Second, you're letting the jump get you. Lock your elbows and knees, dig your heels in and brace for it."

Although I felt like complaining, telling her I was doing fine, I stopped myself because I knew it wasn't true. I _wasn't_ doing fine, and if Ellie said that's what I'm doing wrong. Then _that's what I'm doing wrong._

I took a deep breath and did as she said. _Do not let the target out of your sight._

Taking aim, I locked my elbows in place, tucked up against me, my knees and pushed into the ground, thinking immovable thoughts. I am a boulder. I am a mule. I am a tree.

Then I fired the shot.

I had a very strong pull to close my eyes, but I didn't. I didn't blink, I continue to keep my gaze on the target.

And guess what.

 _I got it._

Well…next to it, at least. Close enough. I let out a happy squeal. I put my gun down before wrapping my arms around her neck. "Thank you."

She hugged me back. "Anytime."

For the next hour or so, I went through mag after mag. Trying and almost succeeding in perfecting my aim. Sometimes I'd miss, breaking my streak, but for the most part, I got the target.

At around one, Ajax called us to stop, put our guns away, after teaching us how to clean them and look after them. And we made our way to the lunch room.

Kori was babbling on and on about… I'm not exactly sure. At first it was about the shooting and how cool it was and then it kind of turned into troubling scenarios, like shooting actual people and stuff.

I couldn't keep up. She started talking about our shopping expedition she's taking us on tonight. But if our day continues anything like this morning, I'm going to be exhausted. Shooting at a target all morning is actually very tiring.

The lunch menu is almost identical to dinner. Only difference is the name. I think Ellie is fitting in almost perfectly, if it weren't for the fact the guys in our initiation class are still calling us stiffs. I don't think that'll change anytime soon.

The conversation I was previously ignoring came back to me. "Trudi?"

I looked up at the three girls all wearing different expressions. Kori was almost offended, Ellie was amused and Alice, was, well, Alice – with her face of indifference and stoic mask.

"What?"

"We were taking about getting tattoos, y'know, to move on from our old factions into our new one," Kori quickly forgot that she was offended at my ignoring her. "I'm thinking about getting a rose wrapped around a gun. I think that'll be cool. Where do you think I should get it?"

"Uh…" I trailed off, I don't know the first thing about tattoos. "Why do you want that?"

"I think it represents like, a beautiful thing can be deadly – oh! – maybe even like, beautiful but completely badass!" I think it suits her. She is quite pretty, with dark brown hair with a subtle side of copper – I think it's called – tanned skin and a lithe but tall build, yea I can see her beauty. But also her dangerous side. She was very quick at picking up the shooting, not as quick as Ellie, but much faster than the rest of the boys. I would not want to be on her bad side, that's for sure. Yes, I think it makes sense to get such as a tattoo. I wouldn't but that's personal opinion.

"So, where do you think I should get it?" Kori asked again, looking at all three of us in turn.

"Hip, side," Ellie suggested with a shrug.

"Thigh, back," Alice added.

"Head, toes," I sarcastically added – I really didn't think anyone should get tattoos on their head _or_ on their toes.

Kori gave me a look that translated to: _really?_

"No, not really. I'll _de_ friend you if you ever do. I _might_ forgive the toes, but not the head," I gave a smirk hopefully saying I really don't mean that, but it's still a point I want to get across.

"Ha, ha," she sarcastically laughed. "As if anyone could resist my incredible beauty and amazing wit," she pretended to dust off her shoulders.

"Oh yeah," I went along with. "You're right, let us bow to you our most amazing witty and incredibly beautiful queen."

"You have three second before it's _off with your head!_ " her voice raised a few octaves higher. I had a feeling she was referencing something, but I couldn't place it.

I broke. "What? Where on earth did that come from?"

"Queen of Hearts," she stated, but then she must've noticed my frown. " _Alice in Wonderland_? Down the rabbit hole? _Through the Looking Glass_? Mad Hatter? None of this is ringing _any_ bells? None at all? Cheshire Cat?" Kori looked at me as if I grew an extra head. I continued to frown. None of it made _any_ sense.

"Nope," I made sure to pop the 'p'.

She groaned and turned to the other girls. "You've heard of it, haven't you?"

They both shook their heads slowly.

"I _love_ those books, they are truly exquisite and completely mad!" she laughed. "I cannot believe you've never even heard of it. That is truly saddening. They're from the time before the war. The Erudite tried to have it banned, saying there is no use for such trivial nonsense," she scoffed and shook her head.

It wasn't long before Ajax was calling us back to training. Instead of going back to the shooting range though, we went to the training rooms.

"For the next few hours, I'll be taking you through a few drills and techniques for combat and fighting which will start in two days, you have until then to learn exactly how. So listen up and learn fast."


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

 **[ELLIE]**

By the time six came around, I was sore and tired. I just wanted to sleep, but despite all that we had been through in the last twenty-four hours, did not compare to the shopping trip Kori dragged us on.

I've never been 'shopping' before, having our clothes been given to us. And I honestly could not understand _why_ anyone would _want_ to shop. It was so _boring_. And repetitive.

So I was very glad when Kori finally said she's spent enough money for today – we didn't use the old cash like the days before the war, we use a point system.

Quiet Alice spoke up and surprised us again. "I would like to get a tattoo."

Kori didn't even bother to hide her surprise, but she quickly got over it. "But of course, Miss Alice! Right this way!"

Kori knew where she was going, making me think she's either a mind-reader, or found out exactly where the tattoo parlour was before.

Every wall in the shop was covered with drawings and designs. But there was one wall of pieces of, well, to call it art would be an insult. It was… amazing. The detail in just the sketches made them masterpieces. The shading made them come to life. There was a lion roaring, its eyes were an electric blue, I could see and feel the knowledge and wisdom behind the predatory eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" I turned and saw a young man, maybe a year or two older than us, but with his smile and the way his eyes shone with life was exhilarating and amazing, completely captivating.

Kori spoke up, but she had yet to see him. "Yeah, Alice wants a tattoo."

Alice was looking along the walls of drawings.

"Yeah, no worries, which one's Alice and what would Alice like?" He smirked, mischievously.

Alice turned to the young man. "I'm Alice and well, I'm still thinking, I thought I knew what I was going to get, but now after seeing all these… there are just too many amazing things to choose from…" she trailed off, this was the most alive I've seen her since I met her. Usually she's distant and slight depressed-looking, now she looked from drawing to drawing with her face filled with awe and wonder.

"Oh, thank you," he pretended to dust off his shoulder with a large smile. "I'm glad you like them, but if you had an idea, I can draw you something, if you'd like."

"You drew these? Are you sure they aren't pictures?" I finally found my voice, staring at him with a new amazement.

He laughed. "Yeah, I drew them, thank you, that means a lot."

A girl came up to the boy. "If you're done chatting, there's a client here you can do."

"Thanks, Tori, but I believe I have a client here," he turned to Alice, raising his eyebrows, like he was looking for confirmation.

"Yes," Alice vouched for him. "I'm getting a tattoo."

The girl, Tori, nodded and left.

"Okay, so… you want me to draw you something?" He asked Alice.

"Yes, please. Um," Alice turned to us. "It's kind of… personal."

We took the hint and nodded.

"No worries, Alice. Call us if you need," Trudi smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, guys."

We went back to the wall while they went over to a desk. She spoke, using hand gestures but we couldn't hear anything, he already set to work with a pencil, sketching her ideas.

I looked for any ideas of my own, I think it'd be cool to get one, I just… wasn't sure what I wanted. I've spent my whole life trying to forget myself and all of sudden I'm trying to determine what kind of person I am.

I turned when I heard something that sounded like my name. Alice was calling… me. Just me? Why me? Isn't she closer to Trudi? But I walked over anyway.

"What's up?" I asked when I was close enough.

"I can't decide; I would like your help." Alice explained.

"Okay…"

He showed me three different designs, all of them based around her idea, I think it had something to do with Amity, with all the flowers and/or the floral designs. And they all had their own quote wrapped around and almost choked with flowers.

 _'_ _Think positively'_ was accompanied by a single daisy. _'You are perfect exactly as you are'_ had the most flowers, all different types. _'Life is a balance of holding on and letting go,'_ had the most abstract flowers and was more of a floral design, some of the flowers were still very visible, but the rest were as if disappearing from view.

"I'm… not sure which to get, they are all relevant, but I only want one."

"I like the third one, because it's true. Very true," I smile, realising that was exactly what I was learning to do, hold on to that, let of that, hold that, let that go. Transferring to a new faction is anything but easy. That's why I hold on to the love and family and am trying very hard to let go of my selflessness.

"Do you want Trudi's opinion too?" I asked.

"Um, no, it's okay. I just needed a second opinion. Thank you, Ellie."

"No worries," I turned to leave but the guy called for me to wait.

"Trudi?" he asked, looking between us. "As in _first-jumper_ Trudi. I've been hearing her name since yesterday. And Ellie, you were second jumper, weren't you? Usually second jumpers get lost in the wind, but you're both from Abnegation, aren't you? That's why its huge. I don't think anyone has _ever_ jumped first _or_ second that's come from Abnegation," his eyes were wonder with wonder and …admiration.

"Wow, uh, yeah, that's us," I was surprised that anyone had even noticed, let alone be the word around the compound. "Yeah, Trudi jumped first, only 'cuz she beat me to it," I smirked.

He laughed. "With that attitude, you guys will fit right in."

"Thanks," I gave him a genuine smile. I was slightly worried about that, but I figure, as long as I stand tall and be who I am, I'll be okay. Because I found these conversations, although I've never taken part in them before, they felt natural and smooth, like I was born to be this, do this, to live this.

"Anytime, now, Miss Alice, your decision? Would you like me to do another?"

Alice shook her head. "No, that is okay, thank you, anymore and my brain will go into shock with all these masterpieces."

He laughed. "Too sweet, Miss Alice."

"I think Ellie's right, it is beautiful, but I also like the first one... but, let's go with the third one," she smiled politely. I still find it hard to believe that she came from Amity. She isn't as kind or smiley or happy as they usually are.

"Alrighty, then, let's get this show on the road," he smiled, getting the picture and walked off somewhere. "Just wait here," he added before disappearing behind a wall.

I looked to Alice. "He's cute." She smiled and nodded. "Dibbs." Alice frowned. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Why can't I?" She continued frowning.

"Well… I said it first," I shrug feigning innocence and making doe eyes.

We stopped our well, bantering on who had dibbs on the tattoo guy who's name I have yet to learn.

"So, Alice, ready for your first tattoo?" He smirked. She paused, but nodded firmly. I knew she wasn't going to back out now. She's made her decision.


	13. Chapter 13

**[TRUDI]**

Alice's tattoo took like, an hour, nearly two. We got in so late, in fact, it was nearly nine by the time we flopped in bed. I. Was. Exhausted. And waking up the next morning? Yeah, wasn't fun.

If I thought I was sore yesterday, then I am in agony today. Everything hurt.

"Morning, Initiates!" Ajax said in his merry tune, today we didn't go to the shooting range, instead, we were at a different but similar range inside another training room, with targets. "Today you'll be learning how to throw knives!"

Something bad is going to happen, I can see it now.

"I will show you the correct way to throw them with accuracy, you will have until lunch to perfect this. Watch closely."

Ajax showed us the technique of throwing knives in slow motion – not that it affected the outcome, he still got a bullseye.

He turned an open his arms in a gesture and a raised an eyebrow as if to say, _well? What are you waiting for?_

"Grab three knives."

We didn't need to be told twice. I went to the table which was surrounded, I waited until I could reach in and grab my three and made my way in front of a person-shaped target.

I didn't really get much from his demonstration, just the part where he took a knife in his hand, pulled his hand back over his shoulder, and used the momentum to send the knife flying into the heart of the board.

So, as any sane dauntless person would, I took a knife, mimicking the same movements that Ajax used to throw a knife in the general direction of the board. Yeah, not a good move. I didn't even go half way before it crashed into the ground.

I don't think I put enough force behind it. Let's try that again. This time, I used more force in the actual throw.

It still went down, just closer to the target. I didn't understand, if it wasn't the force that was influencing the knife's flight, then what was it?

At a crow of delight, I looked down a few targets and saw that Kori was a natural, one knife was embedded in the shoulder of her target and the other was firmly sticking out of the heart. It took her two attempts?! That hardly seems fair.

Then, Ellie cried a quiet but very happy; "Yes!" Ellie and Kori high-fived. They were the first two to get the target. But then a few of the boys joined in on their excitement.

I took a deep breath. Don't let it get to you. It's okay to take a little longer. It's normal.

I raised my hand, and sent the third knife flying through the air. It was spinning, spinning, spinning – heading for the target…. _Plunk._

I sighed. What was I doing wrong? It was looking fine.

I got a tap on the shoulder. I jumped and spun around. Ajax wore a bemused expression.

"You'll never get the target like that," he stated. "You're not using your wrist. Flick the wrist, _flick_ the wrist," he starting walking away as soon as he started talking. So his words got quieter as he put distance between us.

Flick the wrist, ok. I got another knife from the table, I raised my hand like I had every other time, but this time, as I was letting go, I flicked my wrist… too hard. The knife came back at me. I had to jump out of the way with a squeak to miss the sharp edge.

"Uh," I subtly looked around to see who noticed… um, pretty much everyone near me had. A few of them laughed, one of them commented: _'A stiff shouldn't be wielding knives.'_ The girls gave me a sad smile. A few of them shock their heads in disgust or, in Ajax's case, disappointment. Ugh. I don't think I'm good at this. Maybe I should've just stayed home.

 _Wait._

Where did that thought come from?

 _No,_ I thought to myself, steeling my shoulders, holding my chin up high. _You chose to leave. You chose Dauntless because you believe in bravery and courage and strength. You were strong enough to leave. Now, be strong enough to stay._

I gathered my strength and grabbed the knife.

Flick the wrist, but still throw it.

I raised my hand, and I could feel people watching me. I ignored them. I'll show them. I took a deep breath. And threw the knife, giving my wrist a subtle flick, sending the knife spinning through the air… towards the board… and into the abdomen of the target.

I let out a happy laugh, squeal thing. I got the board. I looked at the people watching who's faces went into shock. Damn straight. Don't underestimate me, mate. I smirked.

 _You didn't get the bullseye though, remember? Don't get cocky._

I relaxed my face and shook my shoulders and went to get another knife.

Hours later, Ajax let us out for lunch, I had a pretty good streak. I got the target four times out of five. I'll have to get more practice in though, for throwing knives and shooting, you can't just be good some of the time.

I went straight to the lunch room; I was very hungry and was very much looking forward to food. Alice was complaining – no, more like, informed us – that sleeping on her fresh tattoo wasn't fun and hurt, she recommended we wait until initiation's over before we get tattoos, but, nah. I think we still will, despite Alice's warnings.

She ended up getting the tattoo on her shoulder blade, up towards her shoulder. It was gorgeous. He is really talented.

I feel like there is an underlying meaning beneath all the flowers and quotes, I think there is something deeper than that. Mainly because she asked us away, saying it was personal, but she had no qualms in showing us her finished product. But it's none of my business or concern. So I dropped the topic, both in mind and conversation.

Looking back at the larger platters of food, I set myself a challenge. To try every piece of food they have to offer. Believe me, it shall take me _weeks_. There is such a large variety. And choosing my next delicacy wasn't easy considering I didn't know all the names of most of them.

I filled my plate with unfamiliar foods and dug in. There was this… greasy chicken-flavoured bite sized delicacy wrapped in crispy golden outside. It was amazing!

"My goodness, what on Earth are these beautiful things?" I asked, shoving more into my mouth.

Kori laughed at me. "Chicken nuggets, they are amazing, aren't they?"

I nodded. Definitely. I _love_ these. I ignored the rest of my plate and just ate nugget after nugget until I felt sick to my stomach.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Too much of a good thing," I placed a hand on my stomach and leaned back. I don't think I'm eating anything else until dinner.

The girls laughed at me, I frowned. Why, though? They are amazing, too bad I ate too many, though.

The Erudite transfers walked over to our table, standing at the end. We all leaned forward on our forearms. I want to hear this.

"Can we help you?" Kori asked, flicking a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Cohan and this is Zeke and William," the middle guy, who wasn't bad looking – with dark-blond and green coloured eyes – said, nodded his head to either side of him. Zeke was blond with blue eyes and a sort-of muscly build. I guess there isn't many places to build your muscles in Erudite. William was much lankier with a mop of brown hair on top.

"Cool, I'm Kori, this is Alice," she pointed at the blonde of our group. "Trudi and Ellie," she also pointed to us in turn.

"Nice, you two are doing good in training," Cohan didn't seem too bad, really, but he definitely not a teddy bear. I knew he wasn't talking about me and Alice.

"Thanks," Kori smiled with a glint in her eyes. "I would complement you too, but I have nothing to say."

My eyes widened at her candid comeback. I knew she should really dial down on the honesty.

The guys laughed good naturedly. "Fair enough."

Ajax came back for us at that moment before the conversation could continue. We spent the afternoon practicing our defence and offense moves we learnt yesterday.

Kori seemed to be picking up the movements easily enough, but according to Ajax, we all lacked in the strength department and won't be winning any fights without strategy and quick pace and good defence.

I feel like us girls are under so much more pressure than the guys who are physically bigger and stronger. I dread tomorrow when the fights start.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

 **[ELLIE]**

We were in the training room bright and early today for the fights. There was a slightly matted ring in the centre and a blackboard with our names in pairs.

 _Trudi Alice_

 _William Dean_

 _Ellie Blithe_

 _Cohan Eli_

 _Kori Robin_

 _Zeke -_

I quickly looked for my names, Blithe. Who's Blithe? Oh, right, the only person we had yet to meet. But I leaned in to the girls anyway.

"Who's Blithe?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Trudi and Kori shook their heads, but Alice answered. "He came with me from Amity. He's a bully. Really mean and violent. Everyone knew he'd go to Dauntless."

 _Oh, great. My first fight is against someone who's accustomed to violence._

I saw Trudi and Alice were together and was glad. Although they are friends, at least they won't be against a guy on their first fight.

Kori had Robin, and I remember her showing us him. He stood next to Dean, both looked physically capable and much bigger. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Neither of us had it easy today.

Ajax called for silence.

"Okay, guys. We'll be doing this for another eleven days, so everyone has an even number of fights and everyone has a bye, since there's eleven of you. You're scored and ranked with these, so fight hard and don't leave anything behind, give it all you've got."

Ajax paused, making sure we were all listening.

"Every day, there will be a list of names, these are your pairings for the fights for each day. You won't fight the same person twice and each of you, as I said, will get a bye. You'll use the techniques and moves I've taught you these past two days. The fight continues until one cannot continue, whether that be by conceiting or one goes unconscious. Good luck, first fight, Trudi and Alice."

He stepped away from the ring and waited impatiently for the girls to step up.

"Well? We don't have all day," Ajax snapped.

They stepped up to the mat hesitantly and took their positions.

Trudi and Alice stood staring at each other, hands up to protect their face and ribs, for about five seconds before Ajax snapped at them again.

It was very awkward to watch. One would throw a very awkward punch and the other would side-step to avoid it.

"Stop playing," Ajax wasn't impressed, it would seem.

Trudi finally got a hit in, landing on Alice's stomach, she leant forward, winded. Gosh, there could've been that much force in Trudi's hit, surely.

I saw Trudi's lips moving but I couldn't hear anything as she hit Alice again, she fell down onto her side.

After a few seconds and Alice didn't move, Trudi asked. "Is that enough?" in a such a shaky voice. I could tell she hated it.

Ajax pursed his lips and nodded once. Trudi instantly leaned down and helped Alice up, letting her lean on her as they left the ring.

Ajax called the next fight; William and Dean.

Their fight was much more… punch, punch, hit, dodge. They weren't afraid to land a punch, or take one. Their fight went on for a little bit longer before Dean swiped William's feet under him, landing a solid punch, rendering… unconscious? Or just so winded he couldn't move, but the fight was over.

"Ellie and Blithe," _Oh, dear, here goes absolutely nothing and everything. Sugar. I don't think I can do this…_ No. _You're okay, you've been practicing, remember what Ajax said. Move quick, strategise, learn your opponent, get the first hit in._

I steeled my shoulders and raised my chin. I _can_ do this. It's just a bit harder… that's all.

In front of me stood a tall, slightly muscly guy with stringy blonde mop on top, with a large smirk on his face. _Okay, here's your plan. Look scared._ I put on my best poker face, telling him I was intimidated by him, I started breathing heavier, to try and prove it, and his smirk widened.

 _Okay, part two. Let him be cocky and confident._ When I raised my hands, to protect my face and ribs, I made sure it looked like they were shaking slightly. He didn't even bother protecting himself properly. _I'll teach him._

 _Part three; whip his ass and sent him flying to next Tuesday._ I took a hesitant step back, and as I hoped, he took a big step forward. I hunched my shoulders.

Every time he stepped forward I noticed his arms drop for a moment. That's my entry. _Go for the neck, stomach, head and feet._

I took another step back, and I thought I heard Ajax say something, and as he did, Blithe took another step forward, I ran at him with all the speed I had in me. I took the entry I noticed before, I grabbed his hand, pulling it away from him, using his movement to my advantage since he was bigger, heavier and stronger. I used his loss of balance, took my hand towards his neck and jabbed hard, using the way he was falling so he'd practically land on my hand that was flying into him with all my strength.

He made a gurgling sound, and I collided my fist into his stomach, which was probably in line with my chest. He curled his hands around his stomach, dropping his head to my height. I used the continuous movement, using a right hook straight into his cheek. And I kicked his stomach again, thank goodness he fell to the ground then. I wasn't sure how much more pressure my hands could take.

I didn't dare look away from him or step near him, worried he'd try to swipe me, or jump at my unprotected back.

"Alright," Ajax called, a hint of awe in his voice. "Well done, Ellie."

I turned and walked away, knowing if he'd try to attack me now, after Ajax had declared the fight's victor, he'd be in trouble. I smiled, proud of myself. I'm glad I could win this one at least.

I went over to the girls and they were all smiling and congratulating me.

"Thanks," I laughed.

I looked back at the ring, where the next pair, Eli and Cohan, were readying themselves, but I also saw Blithe, and he looked pissed. _Oh, dear,_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. _No, you've already beat him. You won't have to fight him again._

I looked down at my hands that had started throbbing. They were starting to swell and I thought I could see a bruise already forming. Well… no one told me that would happen…

I thought punching a punching bag was just an exception, apparently not.

By the time I looked up again, the fight had finished and Cohan was victor.

"Kori and Robin," Ajax called. I worried for her. I had tried very hard and used everything I had to my advantage. I doubt she could use the same approach I did. But then again, I only used that method because I saw that Blithe was overconfident and cocky at fact that he was fighting a girl.

To her credit, she didn't look at all afraid at fighting the very muscular boy in front of her. I wondered how she thought she could approach this.

Robin didn't have a smile or a smirk to show his confidence. I think they've learnt not to underestimate us. Or maybe Robin just isn't one to get cocky, either way, doesn't really matter.

Kori threw a dummy punch to his right side, which he blocked, but she sent her other fist to his left side, which had moved to block his right side. She got his ribs but because she did such a risky move, leaving herself unprotected, he got a hit into her side, I heard the wind rush out of her. But she stayed rooted to the spot, she knew her hands up to protect herself again. She blocked an oncoming blow, and another, before she threw one herself, which he blocked.

It kept going like that for a few more before Robin suddenly ducked, throwing a foot out to swipe hers, she reacted quickly, but not quick enough, she managed to get one foot up in time, but not the other, she lost balance, and it looked like she might save herself.

Before he gave the final blow to her head. She hit the ground, not moving. My heart jumped into my throat. _Is she okay?_

By the look on Robin's face, he wasn't exactly happy about doing what he did, but he didn't show remorse.

He waited a moment next to Kori, then checked her pulse. And waited again. Robin took his arms under hers and helped her to her feet.

She leaned gratefully against him as he half-dragged, half-carried her off the ring. I ran to help her, taking her off Robin. I nodded at him. I wasn't going to thank him, he just knocked my friend unconscious, but I was glad he only did because he had to.

Kori was much heavier than I thought she would be. She's tall, but petite, so I guess I assumed she wasn't heavy at all. Wrong. I stumbled with my footing a bit before Robin returned to her other side, taking her weight off me. I sighed in relief.

He helped her over to the other girls, sitting her down on the ground next to us.

I mumbled a thanks and he only nodded in return, his eyes on Kori.

Kori had managed to comprehend her surroundings again, she looked up at Robin, squinting her eyes. She held her hand out.

"Good match," she stuttered. He took her hand and shook.

"Good match," he replied almost silently before disappearing to wherever. Kind of odd, if you ask me.

"He's hot," Kori noted, after he had gone. The three of us let out a nervous chuckle. Yeah, he kind of was. But she can have him, I have my sights on a certain tattoo boy, whose name I didn't know.


End file.
